A place for everything and everything out of place
'Mission Details' *'Date': 1/15/16 *'Submitted by': Daenerys (Dany) Yamanaka *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Akuto Nara *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' * Daenerys (Dany) Yamanaka * Akenishi Kigen * Hanzō Hyūga 'Mission Profile' Goal: A recent string of heists in the land of water has peeked of the interest of Kiri’s intelligence forces. The heists are too organized and efficient to be the work of lowly criminals, and their frequency is concerning. Currently Kiri’s intelligence believes that these heists are the work of a larger organization of thieves, at least some of which have significant ninja training. The three ninja are tasked with locating this group of thieves and putting an end to their thievery Story: Yuko, Kinzo is a rather powerful missing ninja from kirigakure. Not long ago he faked his death on a mission. It was a stunning plow that almost fooled Kirigakure... almost. A small slip up sent investigators back over the evidence and with a great deal of digging they saw through his ruse. Yuko likely has dastardly plans in store for the village and requires funds to implement them. In an attempt to no reveal he's alive while still gathering funds he's taken to committing large scale robberies. It's rumored Yuko had unique powers over time and space and could teleport, though he never officially demonstrated such abilities. Mission Recap The players receive the mission briefing and head off to the last robbery to investigate. They find the small but prestigious jewelry shop to be quite odd. The door is locked and all the glass cases containing the jewelry are also locked. There is no sign of forced struggle and everything is very neat and tidy. The owner reported he found his safe empty when he returned to work after going home for the evening, it too was locked. Not only were there no signs of forced entry there were no signs of the locks being tampered with. Further invesitagtion revealed a boot print and a bit of missing dirt outside in front of the window. The missing dirt is rather strange as it seems entirely undisturbed and it certainly wasn't removed by any natural means. After musing it over for a while and getting no where they decide to take a peek inside the shop again and see a previously overlooked dirt pile. They link the two and believe some teleported into the shop and the dirt hitched a ride with them by mistake. This rigs a bell with Dany as she's heard about the missing Yuko. She heads in to ask for more information about the missing ninja. She's directed to Assitant Director Yusov, a tall man in his early thirties with dark black hair pulled back into a warriors tail and peircing green eyes. After a lengthy explanation and a convincing augment Yusov reveals that Yuko had faked his death and fled to the Kovir Mountains, and that Kiri had not intended to pursue him as he had shown no ill intentions until this point. Mission ended here as it was late for some and a short part two to kill Yuko is expected to happen latter. Category:Mission